


Popsicle Toes

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's cold, Jim's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet written because I needed a pick-me-up. I got this idea the last time I needed a happy distraction and never really worked it out. It's sort of a 'morning after' sequel to "Long, Slow Distance." But you don't need to have read that to get this. Title borrowed from a song. Enjoy.

## Popsicle Toes

by J C

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's it.

* * *

Blair turned under the blankets, shifting slightly, trying to burrow himself under the solid warmth of his lover. Jim's arm automatically pulled him in closer and Blair could feel the much desired added heat. But...damn, he was still cold. His feet.... Double damn, no socks. 'All Jim's fault,' he thought, 'he started that whole episode last night.' Sleepily, he tucked his feet as far under Jim's legs as they would go, trying to soak up some second-hand warmth. 

A sudden distinct chill brought Jim up from a heated dream about sex in a pine forest. It seemed so real, he could still smell it... What the hell? Oh yeah... Christmas tree... sleeping on the floor... With awareness came the fact that Blair was squeezed in close up under his side, as usual. Concentrating, Jim realized the source of cold was Blair's toes wedged under him like 10 little popsicles. Shit... forgot the socks... memories of thick, gray wool being tossed away... somewhere. Memories that now came back to haunt him. He adjusted his touch a little, and moved his legs so that he could massage at Blair's feet with the bottom of his own. The chill didn't bother him as much but he could still tell that Blair's feet were cold. He reached down and grabbed one of Blair's legs, maneuvering until he could rub warmth into a foot with his hand. But that left one still chilled set of toes making its presence known under his leg. Jim came to the conclusion that more drastic action was called for . 

He eased himself away from his lover, careful not to dislodge the covers as he ducked under to take care of this problem once and for all. He drew the first icy digit into the wet heat of his mouth and sucked. He paid homage to each one, instilling heat with his mouth on one foot, using his hand on the other, switching back and forth. 

He could hear Blair making lazy moaning sounds, and realized that this whole situation was heating up. That he was hard as ice himself and had been absently humping against the floor in time to his ministrations. He marveled briefly at how Blair could do this to him. How tasting Blair, any part of Blair could arouse him. 

He licked a line up the bottom of Blair's left foot, and Blair gasped. He did it again. Blair gasped again, his toes curling. Jim was still rubbing his erection on the surface underneath of him, and they were doing a crazy reaction waltz. Lick... gasp... curl... hump. Again. Lick... gasp... curl... hump. Again. And again. Blair's gasps were becoming something more and he was grabbing at the covers with both hands. Jim was just about to reach up and snake a hand up the leg of Blair's boxers and really start the morning off right when he felt it coming. He was sucking on Blair's big toe and his hips were moving and he felt it and he was powerless to stop it. He trapped the toe in the vacuum of his mouth, his body shaking all of a sudden and he felt the spasms and the wetness as he quietly climaxed. 

He popped the toe out of his mouth, one hand still massaging the other foot, and took deep breaths to calm himself. He shook his head. 'I'm just not safe from any part of him,' he thought, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had come just from 'getting a little toe'. He got out from under the covers, flinching slightly as air hit the creamy mess on his belly. He headed for the bathroom, noticing one of the missing woolly things draped across the arm of the sofa. He turned to snatch it up and stepped on its mate in the process. 

"Jim, where are you going?" Blair's aroused voice reached him. "I was enjoying that." 

Jim balled the socks up and lobbed them at Blair's head, thinking that he had enjoyed it too, maybe a little _too_ much, and ignored Blair's seductive tone as he went to get ready for work. "Chief, do me a favor. Just put your socks on." 

He went in and started the shower, grumbling to himself. As he turned to undress and close the door, there stood his lover sporting a beast of an erection, wearing thick, woolen socks, a wicked grin and nothing else. "Oh well, ' Jim thought as he pulled Blair inside, mouth already watering, 'at least I won't have to thaw this one out.' But even so, as he dropped to his knees, visions of penis-shaped popsicles danced in his head. 

~~~~~The End~~~~~ 


End file.
